


Contingency Drabble

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Tales from Faraway Galaxy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Shattered Empire
Genre: Drabble, Emperor's Messenger, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Kamino (Star Wars), Mentioned Revan (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant, Not Legends Compliant, Operation Cinder, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: The Emperor's Messenger has a message to the Kaminoans.
Series: Tales from Faraway Galaxy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444672





	Contingency Drabble

On the ocean world of Kamino, the rain poured down while thunder rumbled quietly in the background. A figure in a long, red robe floated down the platform of the Lambda shuttle to the slender Kaminoan who was waiting for him on the platform.

"You must be here to pick up the Emperor's merchandise. The clone of Darth Revan will be an excellent replacement of Vader as the new apprentice," the Kaminoan said.

An image of the Emperor's face appeared on the black orb on the figure's head. "Operation Cinder is to begin at once," it said.

The Kaminoan gasped; that means the Emperor is dead!

"Heed my Messenger: Project Starkiller must be eliminated."


End file.
